This invention relates to a method and means for securing a screen to a frame.
Screens are often attached to rectangular frames for use in windows and doors. Often the frames are made of aluminum extrusions having an elongated groove or channel therein. The edges of the screen are placed within the channel and a square or round elongated bead material is pressed into the groove over the screen to secure the screen to the frame.
There are several disadvantages to the use of the square or round beads for attaching to the frame. One disadvantage is that the bead is usually less than an eighth of an inch in diameter, and therefore it is difficult to cut the screen exactly to size. Often times the edge of the screen will be slightly short of the bead, thereby leaving a hole adjacent the edge of the frame, or the screen will be too long and extend through the channel and protrude from the outside edge of the channel after the bead is inserted.
Another disadvantage of the use of the square or round beads for securing the screen to the channel is that the resulting attachment is not very strong. When the screen is in use, a small force against the screen can cause the screen to pull free from the bead and the channel, thereby creating a hole adjacent the edge of the screen.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for securing a screen to a frame.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for securing a screen to a frame, whereby the screen will withstand a stronger force than prior devices without tearing away from the attachment to the frame.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for securing a screen to the frame, whereby the spline attaching the screen to the frame can be easily installed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for securing a screen to a frame which will simplify and make easier the trimming of the screen to fit the frame.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for securing a screen to a frame which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.